Special Service from Kyu
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Special Service Site 1ST SEQUEL / Chap. 2 of 2! (END) / Cemburu. Hanya itu yang belum Lee Sungmin lihat dari sosok Gentle seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun memang tidak benar-benar mencintai Sungmin? / Warn: Absurd-sequel! / KYUMIN! YAOI! DLDR! 2S! / Just RnR if u wanna, okay :) /
1. Chapter 1

Special Service Site

~1ST SEQUEL~

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Special Service from Kyu:**

**"Make me jealous?"**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**TWOSHOOT**

**AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, bit-Humour, etc…**

**Rated-T**

**[!] YAOI-BL-Shonen-Ai**

**[!] Typo(s), Absurd-plot No-edit, and other…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say NO To Plagiat, Okay? ^_^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**_enJOY it_**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**Chapter 1/2**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**Senior High School — Pkl. 12:25 KST**

**Grade 11A-5 Classroom**

**.**

Suara Shim _seonsaengnim_ didepan papan tulis terdengar nyaring dalam ruang kelas itu. Guru tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata disana menjelaskan tiap-tiap materi matematika hari ini, dibarengi dengan seluruh murid yang sibuk mencatat apa yang guru itu katakan. Seluruh murid di sekolah itu sudah sangat hapal betapa cepatnya cara mengajar Shim _seonsaengnim_, mungkin jika sedikit saja kau ketinggalan materi yang orang ini ajarkan maka kau akan berakhir dengan catatan kosong…yahh, ujung-ujungnya kau harus meminjam catatan milik orang lain. Untuk itulah, seluruh murid di kelas itu kini terlihat begitu khidmat mendengarkan kata-perkata dari seorang Shim _seonsaengnim_.

Ah, sepertinya terkecuali untuk murid yang duduk dibarisan dekat jendela.

_Henry Lau.._

Jelas sekali _namja_ itu tidak mencatat apa-apa, tangan _namja_ itu memang bergerak diatas kertas, namun jangan harap tulisan yang berada disana adalah rumus-rumus _integral_ atau _diferensial_. Goresan yang _namja_ China itu gerakan sangat jauh dari materi matematika. Pikiran _namja_ ini sedang menerawang, tepatnya menerawang dikejadian saat istirahat tadi…

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

Crash!

.

Susu kotakan rasa strawberry dengan sukses terhempas keatas meja. Cairan lengket berwarna merah muda secara cepat mengair dari ujung sedotan yang terhubung dengan susu kotak tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin _hyung_?! Lihat, mejaku jadi lengket semua kan~" si pemilik meja—Henry Lau—langsung mengeluarkan _tissue_ dari tasnya dan mengelap cairan berasa manis diatas mejanya.

Sementara yang menumpahkan.. kini terlihat mematung. Ia sedang _shock_.

Ya, Lee Sungmin sedang merasa _shock_. Tepatnya setelah mendengar cerita mengenai kegiatan liburan Henry ke Macau beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ah tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini bukan sekedar cerita mengenai kegiatan bersenang-senang bocah mochi itu selama disana, melainkan tentang…

"_MWO_?!" Sungmin langsung berteriak nyaring saat sudah selesai dengan keterkagetannya. Suara bernada hampir delapan oktaf itu berhasil merebut seluruh pasang mata di kelas tersebut. "DI MACAU KAU DAN ZHOU MI MELAKUKAN I—uuuuuuuppph!"

Sepersekian detik kedua tangan Henry menutup mulut Sungmin. _Tepat waktu_. Untung saja insting Henry bekerja dengan cepat, kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasibnya jika Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Upphh! Uph! Uuph!" Sungmin meronta dalam kungkungan tangan Henry dimulutnya, ia menggerakan kepalanya meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Sungmin _hyung_, pelankan suaramu! Kau mau membuatku malu?!" Henry berbisik setelah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. "Jangan berteriak, atau aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganku dari mulutmu."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh. Kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan saat mulutnya terlepas dari kedua tangan halus Henry. Ia pun sedikit-sedikit menetralkan detak jantungnya dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Setelah itu,

"Jadi.. apa itu benar?" Tanya Sungmin, kali ini dengan suara lebih tenang dan pelan. Sangat pelan.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya canggung. Rona merah sudah menyebar sampai kedua telinganya, sangat kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang memang putih. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya guna menutup wajahnya yang sudah memanas dengan hebatnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Atau membatu?

_Entahlah.._

.

Semenit..

Dua menit..

Tiga menit..

.

Menyadari keterdiaman Sungmin, Henry pun berniat untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Namun sebelum sampai ia melihat wajah didepannya, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu membuka suaranya,

"Siapa…?"

"Ng?" Henry menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

"M-maksudku.. diantara kau dan Zhou Mi, siapa yang terlebih dahulu mengajak untuk, engg, me-melakukan…" _Namja_ manis itu menelan berat salivanya. "…'**_itu_**'…?" ucapannya diakhiri dengan nada suara yang sangat rendah.

Henry mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya. Kali ini ia yang membatu.

.

Sedetik..

Dua deik..

Tiga detik..

.

.

.

"_Hyung_.. jangan bilang kau…juga…ingin?"

.

Blush!

.

Wajah Sungmin kini tebakar merata. Tanpa dijawab pun rasanya Henry sudah tahu..

"_Aniya_, bukan begitu maksudku.." Sungmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, meski wajahnya belum kembali kewarna semula.

Henry terdiam saat melihat Sungmin mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun hanya sekilas, namun ia melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sungmin berubah menyendu,

"Hanya saja.. setelah aku mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi merasa kalau Kyu…sepertinya tidak benar-benar menyukaiku.."

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat mengingat ucapan Sungmin saat itu. Goresan dibuku catatannya semakin tidak berbentuk. Untunglah sang guru didepan sana sedang menghadap ke papan tulis, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir sang guru menangkap gerakan _absurd_-nya.

"Kenapa Sungmin _hyung_ bisa berpikir seperti itu?" ucapnya pelan.

Tadi saat ingin bertanya, bel masuk istirahat sudah keburu berbunyi. Jadilah Henry harus menelan bulat-bulat seluruh pertanyaannya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu nanti malam, karena hari ini mereka akan berkencan dengan _namjachingu_ masing-masing.

"Huff…"

Henry kini hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya perlahan..

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMn**

**o0o**

**.**

**Lotte World — Pkl. 17:30 KST**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ manis terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya lebar. Ia sedang merasa senang, kerena hari ini adalah harinya berkencan dengan sang _namjachingu_ tercinta. Mengelilingi _mall_ besar di Korea Selatan, menaiki setiap wahana permainan yang ada, lalu memainkan _ice scatting_, serta masih banyak lagi yang lainnya yang bisa dilakukan disini. Ahh sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia kesini, mungkin sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, duduk dibangku akhir SMA membuatnya jarang untuk bermain-main. Namun sepertinya pengecualian untuk satu bulan belakangan.

"Minnie, apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Lamunan _namja_ manis itu terhenti saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari_ namja_ lain yang berdiri tak kurang dari tigapuluh senti disampingnya. _Namjachingu_-nya.

"Eh?" Lee Sungmin menoleh pada sang _namjachingu_. "Ah _aniya_, hanya sedang sedikit berpikir. Hehehe~" tawanya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Cho Kyuhyun—_namjachingu_ Sungmin—menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya pun terulur, dan mendarat dipuncak kepala Sungmin.

.

Puk.

.

**Deg deg!**

**Deg deg!**

.

Ahh… meski sering mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, jantung Sungmin tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak berdebar kencang. Degupannya selalu terasa seperti genderang yang ditabuh potongan rotan. _Dug dug dug._

"_Kajja_, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan dulu?"

"_Eung_! Aku juga sudah lapar, Kyunnie~!"

Kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun membentuk senyum simpul. _Gentle_. Sangat _gentle._ Ternyata seperti inilah Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, tipe idaman yang sangat Lee Sungmin idam-idamkan. Persis seperti waktu pertama kali mereka berkencan. Eh? Atau bertemu? Yah, apapun itu.. tetap saja tidak akan mengubah bagaimana getaran jantung Sungmin menjadi semakin menggila setiap harinya akibat _namja_ ini.

_Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku cepat tua, hah?!_ Teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

Namun,

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu yang belum Sungmin temukan dari sosok sempurna Kyuhyun…

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**At Restaurant**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin yang ada didepannya itu adalah—

"JAY _HYUNG_!"

Seorang _namja_ dengan jaket coklat kulit didepan sana segera menengokan kepalanya mencari sosok si pemanggil. Bisa dipastikan kalau _namja_ itulah yang bernama '_Jay hyung_'. Kedua mata _namja_ dengan potongan rambut hitam disana kini terlihat membulat, mulutnya bahkan sudah membentuk huruf O sempurna. Sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi senyum lebar,

"MINNIE!"

_Namja_ bernama Jay itu langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menggerakannya dengan cepat seolah menyuruh Sungmin untuk menghampirinya.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, "Kyu, bolehkah aku kesana sebentar?" tanyanya.

_Namja auburn_ dibelakang Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum. _Itu tandanya boleh._

Anggukkan singkat tersebut membuat senyum Sungmin semakin melebar, ia pun kembali menoleh ke arah depan dan segera menghampiri _namja_ bernama Jay disana.

**o0o**

"Jay _hyung_, kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?" tanya Sungmin saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan _namja_ tampan itu. Wajahnya merajuk dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung sempurna.

Jay tertawa melihat _dongsaeng_ imutnya kembali bertingkah _aegyo_. Tidak, mereka bukan kakak-adik kandung, hanya saja Jay sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai adiknya begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua dulu adalah teman satu ekskul saat SMP, dan karena sifat mereka yang cocok, jadilah hubungan mereka jadi terlihat seperti kakak dan adik. Sampai akhirnya Jay memilih untuk melanjutkan studi-nya sampai selesai di negeri sakura Jepang. Untuk itulah mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi, makanya Sungmin tidak tahu sama sekali kalau _namja_ ini sudah kembali ke Korea.

"Aku baru sampai kemarin, Minnie, tapi karena terlalu lelah kemarin aku langsung beristirahat seharian. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jay mengusap rambut halus Sungmin. "Baru saja besok aku ingin menemuimu, tapi ternyata sudah bertemu disini duluan. Kita memang berjodoh, Minnie." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak berubah _hyung_, tetap saja konyol." Sungmin mencibir mendengar penuturan _oh-so-dramatis_ dari Jay.

"Tck, dan kau pun juga tidak berubah. Tetap kurang ajar pada kakakmu sendiri."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hei Min," Jay menghentikan tawanya dan langsung menarik kepala Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya. "Apa_ namja_ itu adalah _namjachingu_-mu?"

Pipi Sungmin merona sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk singkat. "_Ne_, _hyung_. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengobrol denganku disini dan meninggalkannya sendiri disana? Kau tidak mengenalkanku padanya? Apa dia tidak akan cemburu padaku?"

Sungmin terdiam.

"Min..?"

"Seoertinya tidak, _hyung_."

"Eh?"

"Sudah sangat sering ia melihatku berbicara dengan _namja-namja_ lain, mulai dari _namja_ yang ia kenal, tidak ia kenal, bahkan sampai yang tidak kukenal sekali pun pernah. Tapi kurasa ia baik-baik saja."

"Maksudmu?"

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Dia tidak terlihat cemburu sama sekali. Menanyakanku mengenai setiap pria itu saja tidak, apalagi sampai mengintrogasiku, rasanya tidak mungkin."

"Maksudmu ia tidak cemburu pada siapapun yang dekat denganmu?"

"Sepertinya." Sungmin hanya menindikan bahunya, meski kini tampak jelas kalau wajahnya sedang tersenyum miris.

"Siapa tahu ia hanya terlalu percaya padamu, Min?"

_Namja_ manis itu mengangguk. "Aku harap begitu.—

.

.

.

—Meskipun aku sangat ingin melihatnya cemburu pada _namja_ didekatku sesekali. Melihatnya tidak pernah cemburu, membuatku merasa kalau ia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

Jay terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil tetap mendengarkan setiap penuturan Sungmin. Hingga beberapa saat, ia pun terlihat menyunggingkan satu senyum mencurigakan.

"Hei, mau coba pakai ideku, Min?"

"Eung? Ide ap—"

.

Cup!

.

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat maksimal.

_Jay…menciumnya? Menciumnya dengan Kyuhyun didekat mereka?!_

Ciuman lima detik itu pun terlepas sebelum tubuh Sungmin bereaksi melawan. Senyum mencurigakan Jay tetap tersemat diwajah tampannya, malah mungkin terlihat tambah mencurigakan. _Namja_ tampan itu masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Setelah ini kita akan lihat hasilnya, Min. Kabari aku apa reaksi_ namja_ itu, _arrachi_?"

Dan perkataan Jay barusan semakin menambah tanda-tanya besar didalam kepala Lee Sungmin.

"Sampai jumpa, Minnie _chagi_~"

.

.

.

_Chagi…?!_

**o0o**

Sungmin kini sudah sampai ditempat Kyuhyun. Wajahnya ia biarkan tertunduk sejak tadi. Biarpun tidak pernah melihat rasa cemburu Kyuhyun, tetap saja tindakan Jay barusan sudah benar-benar terlalu jauh! Seseorang sedikitnya pasti akan merasa kesal jika pacarnya dipeluk oleh orang lain, apalagi kalau melihat pacarnya dicium oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Jay memang sudah gila! Kalau seperti ini, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan cemburu padanya.

"Oh Min, kau sudah selesai berbicara dengan temanmu?"

_Atau mungkin…?_

Mata Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah datar, meski masih menunduk, tapi rautnya menjadi tidak terbaca.

"Jadi setelah ini kita akan kemana? Apa kau mau bermain _ice scatting_?"

.

_Kenapa begitu tenang?_

.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Hingga kedua mata _foxy_-nya menatap sempurna _namja_ berambut _auburn_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

_Tersenyum._

Ya, saat ini Sungmin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum itu terpahat apik oleh kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun. Biasanya senyum itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, tapi kelihatannya tidak untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

_Menyerah saja!_

_Ia memang tidak menyukaimu!_

_Tidak pernah!_

.

**DEG!**

.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan kembali menundukan kepalanya,

"_Ani_ Kyu, hari ini aku lelah sekali rasanya. Bisakah kita pulang saja sekarang?"

"Eh? Apa kau yakin?"

Anggukan kepala itu diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. _Cha_, ayo kita pulang kalau kau memang sedang merasa lelah hari ini."

Sungmin menarik senyum senyum simpul saat Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajahnya dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut, ia membalas senyum simpul yang berkembang pas diraut wajah Kyuhyun. Berusaha membalas tepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cho Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mencintamu, Lee Sungmin!_

.

.

.

Meskipun kini pikirannya sedang diliputi kegusaran yang mencabik-cabik ulu hatinya.

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**_Lee's House_ — Pkl. 18:40 KST**

**.**

Sungmin berhenti didepan pintu pagarnya, tangan kanannya masih digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Sejak diperjalanan pulang tadi tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, entah kenapa justru suasana sunyi yang ada diantara mereka, sungguh berbeda dengan kencan mereka biasanya.

"Minnie, apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memandangnya khawatir. _Masalah? Ya, aku sedang ada masalah, Kyu._ Batinnya. Tapi ia tidak menyuarakan kata hatinya iu, melainkan menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum simpul lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah manis Sungmin.

"_Aniya_, tidak ada kok."

"Benarkah?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun diangguki oleh Sungmin.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti sekeliling mereka berdua, persis seperti saat diperjalanan pulang mereka barusan. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Minnie, yang tadi itu…"

.

**Deg!**

.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya menghadap Kyuhyun. Sedikit-banyak ia sedang mengumpulkan berbagai harapan kecil,

"…apakah dia _sunbae_-mu? _Sunbae_ SMP-mu?"

"N-_ne_…dia, dia _sunbae_-ku saat SMP, Kyu. _Waeyo_?"

.

_Apa kau melihatnya menciumku?_

_Apa kau cemburu padanya?_

.

Harapan dalam benak Sungmin melambung tinggi dengan cepat..

"Oh _aniya_, hanya bertanya saja. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya disekitar sekolahmu, makanya kupikir mungkin ia salah satu _sunbae_-mu dulu. Yaitu SMP-mu." Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Tangannya yang tadi menggandeng Sungmin langsung menyusur dan menepuk kepala si _namja_ imut dengan lembut.

—tanpa ia tahu bahwa rasanya seribu kali lebih sakit saat harapan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Besok kau masih harus sekolah, bukan? Jangan tidur terlalu malam, dan semoga kau mimpi indah."

.

Cup.

.

Kecupan singkat mendarat sempurna didahi milik Lee Sungmin. "_Jajayo_, Minnie.."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana _jeans_ hitam yang ia pakai.

.

Tap tap tap.

Tap tap.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu, Kyu?"

Dan langkah keenam Kyuhyun terhenti saat itu.

"Ia…sudah menciumku. Tidak, bahkan sebelum-sebelum ini.. tidakkah kau merasa cemburu saat aku sedang bersama dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain? Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali? Marah, kesal, atau apapun, sama sekali tidak kau rasakan saat aku didekat orang lain? Saat mereka menggenggam tanganku, memelukku, atau…menciumku? Apakah tidak, Kyu? Kau tidak masalah kalau aku dipeluk atau dicium oleh mereka? Apa kau memang tidak mencintaiku?"

Sungmin menelan salivanya lamat-lamat. _Namja_ didepannya belum menoleh padanya, tapi itu lebih baik.. kalau tidak, maka ia akan melihat wajah penuh air mata milik Lee Sungmin.

"_Jaljayo_, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

Tap tap tap!

Tap tap tap!

Tap tap tap!

.

BLAM!

.

Pintu pagar dan rumah keluarga Lee kini sudah tertutup dengan sempurna, meninggalkan hawa dingin disekitaran daerah itu. Sekaligus dengan seorang _namja_ dengan jaket biru tebal yang berdiri memunggungi rumah tersebut. Tak seinchi pun _namja_ tampan ini bergerak, bahkan saat ia mendengar pintu yang tertutup dengan keras dibelakangnya. Tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Mungkin jika dilihat dari belakang, _namja_ ini memang nampak seperti tak bergeming sedikit pun. Tapi coba lihatlah dari depan, dari situ kau akan memperhatikan bahwa terdapat salah satu _spot_ yang kini sudah berubah drastis sejak tadi,

_Senyumnya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin melihatku cemburu, _cagiya_…?"

.

.

Oh, dan juga nada suaranya yang berubah menjadi begitu berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**ToBeContinue**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N ::**

**.**

Iya, aku tau aku emang bandel.. masih punya utang FF, masih aja buat FF baru -_- abis kapan lagi ada leppy nganggur didepanku TT^TT

Dan seperti gayaku biasanya, tetep dalam format short-story~ hehehe ternyata emang lebih nyaman bikin yang kayak begini ya, apa seterusnya aku bikin yang kayak begini aja ya xDD #disiram

Yah sudahlah, chapter satunya udah jadi.. entah chapter duanya bakalan jadi atau engga *digetok pake rotan*

.

Wanna gimme a **R.E.V.I.E.W**? ^O^/


	2. Chapter 2

Special Service Site

~1ST SEQUEL~

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ dengan wajah manis disana melipat kedua kakinya hingga menyentuh dada, kepalanya pun ia telungkupkan dilutut. Pundak sempitnya bergerak pelan, sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir tipisnya. Mungkin sudah hampir satu jam _namja_ manis itu tetap dalam posisi tersebut diatas ranjangnya, begitu sampai kamar ia langsung mengunci pintu dan melengkungkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan duduk. Panggilan _eomma_-nya untuk makan malam pun tak ia hiraukan tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Hanya sendiri.

"_Pabbo_. _Pabbo_…hiks! _Jeongmal pabbo_!"

Merutuki dirinya dalam kesunyian malam.

.

Drrt drrt drrt.

.

Ponsel dengan _chasing_ merah mudanya bergetar pean. Satu pesan baru telah masuk kedalam benda elektronik tersebut. Namun _namja_ ini tetap dalam pendiriannya. Ingin sendiri. Tanpa diganggu siapapun, meski hanya dengan sebuah sms atau email.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin… _neo pabbo_, _jeongmal pabbonikka_.."

.

.

_Namja_ ini masih betah merutuki dirinya sendiri hingga kantuk itu datang akibat rasa lelahnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Special Service from Kyu:**

**"So you'll get this!"**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**TWOSHOOT**

**AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, bit-Humour, etc…**

**[!] YAOI-BL-Shonen-Ai, ****Rated-M**  


**[!] Typo(s), Absurd-plot No-edit, and other…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say NO To Plagiat, Okay? ^_^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**_enJOY it_**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**Chapter 2/2**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

_**Senior High School**_** — Pkl. 07:45 KST**

**Grade 12A-3 Classroom**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berpipi_ chubby_ terlihat menyerukan kepalanya kedalam suatu ruang kelas _senior_nya. _Namja_ perawakan China-Kanada ini sedang mencari _hyung_ kesayangannya didalam sana, _hyung_ yang sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya semalam ataupun mengangkat teleponnya tadi pagi. Bahkan _namja_ ini—yang bernama Henry Lau—sudah mencoba menelepon rumah _hyung_-nya, tapi kata Lee _ahjumma_ orang itu sudah berangkat sejak pagi. Bayangkan, padahal Henry meneleponnya pukul tujuh lewat, tapi ternyata sang _hyung_ sudah berangkat ke sekolah yang baru masuk pukul delapan tepat. Manurut Henry itu sangat kepagian, jarang sekali _hyung_-nya berangkat sepagi itu.

_Ada yang salah dengannya…,_

Itulah pendapat Henry.

"Tidak ada didalam. Lalu dimana?" Henry mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak menemukan Lee Sungmin, _hyung _yang ia cari, didalam ruang kelas.

"Henry? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seorang _namja _dengan potongan rambut hitam rapi serta sepasang kacamata biru laut, menghampiri sosok Henry yang sedang berdiri dipintu ruang kelasnya._ Namja_ berwajah cantik ini menggenggam tiga buah buku dengan kedua tangannya yang seputih susu. Kim Kibum.

Henry mendongakan kepalanya hingga menatap wajah Kibum. "Bummie _hyung_, kau dari mana?"

"Seperti biasa, perpustakaan. Sebentar lagi kelas tiga akan menghadapi ujian _try-out_ universitas negeri. Aku hanya sedang mengulang pelajaran-pelajaran awal disana." Jelasnya.

"Wah_ hyung_, kau memang sungguh rajin. Padahal Hyukkie _hyung _dan Hae _hyung _terlihat santai-santai saja." Henry memandang takjub pada kedisiplinan _namja_ cantik didepannya.

Kibum menghela napasnya, "Aku sudah mengajak Eunhyuk untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan tadi pagi, tapi dia bilang dia belum sarapan makanya pergi kekantin dulu. Tapi saat kami menunggunya selama limabelas menit, ternyata ia malah sudah diculik oleh ikan itu duluan." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Kami…?" Henry mengerjap pelan.

Kibum mengangguk singkat. "_Ne_, kami bertiga maksudku. Aku, Wonnie, dan—

.

.

.

"…Sungmin_ hyung_."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**At Rooftop**

**.**

Singkat cerita, Henry menemukan Sungmin disalah satu meja perpustakaan. _Namja _manis itu terlihat sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas, sebelum akhirnya pandangan matanya menangkap sosok mungil Henry yang menatapnya khawatir. _Namja _manis itu mengulas satu senyum singkat, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik lengan Henry menuju anakan tangga yang mengarah ke atap gedung sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit sudah berjalan, namun tak satupun Henry mendengar Sungmin berbicara. Bel masuk sekolah hanya tinggal dua menitan lagi, sepertinya mustahil jika mereka bisa sampai ke kelas masing-masing tepat waktu. Alternatif satu-satunya hanya membolos di jam pelajaran pertama nanti.

Setelah menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, Henry pun berniat membuka suaranya. "_Hyung_?" tanyanya pada _namja_ lain yang saat ini sedang memunggunginya ke arah pagar atap.

Sungmin tidak menyahuti panggilan Henry, pandangannya masih mengarah ke bawah lapangan yang sudah semakin sepi seiring bel yang hampir berbunyi.

"Apa kau ada masalah, _hyung_?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Henry kembali menghela napas.

"Hyu—"

"Aku sangat bodoh, Henry."

_Ah, ia sedang serius…_ batin Henry saat mendengar panggilan Sungmin padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Dari arah sekarang Henry dapat melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana kedua mata Sungmin sudah berbalut lapisan _liquid_ bening. Air mata, tidak salah lagi.

"…_hyung_?" Henry bersuara lirih.

Lalu Sungmin pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Mencertakannya secara lengkap pada bocah mochi didepannya.

**o0o**

Entah kenapa Henry berubah mematung saat Sungmin mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya semenit yang lalu. Tak satu pun respon yang Sungmin dengar dari _namja_ itu bahkan saat dipertengahan cerita. Mulut Henry membuka separuh, entah karena apa.

"Mochi…? Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Sungmin menggerak-gerakan tangan kirinya tepat didepan wajah Henry, mencoba mendapatkan fokus Henry yang sepertinya tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

Sedetik..

Lima detik..

Sepuluh detik..

.

Sungmin berniat untuk membuka suaranya kembali, namun—

"Apa Kui Xian benar-benar melihat _hyung_ yang sedang dicium oleh seseorang?"

"Hah?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Henry menambah tanda-tanya dikepala Sungmin.

"Dan _hyung_…_ hyung_ sungguh berkata seperti itu pada Kui Xian?"

Kali ini Sungmin menyerngit saat ia melihat bagaimana raut wajah Henry berubah _horror_ saat menatapnya. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_ Batin Sungmin. Ia berani bersumpah melihat sebulir keringat terjatuh dari pelipis Henry, bahkan wajah _namja_ itu perlahan berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Henry menundukan kepalanya sambil mengelap keningnya yang basah,

"Ini gawat…" lirih Henry dengan suara teramat pelan, hampir seperti bergumam.

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang apa?"

.

Greb!

.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Henry langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Sungmin,

"_Hyung_, ini gawat! Benar-benar gawat! Kau harus sembunyi sekarang juga!"

Kedua alis Sungmin makin menukik tajam. Bocah dihadapannya semakin bertingkah aneh, _aniya_, bahkan juga berkata aneh. _Sembunyi? Sembunyi dari apa?_ Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Kedua pundak Sungmin masih dicengkeram oleh Henry, sedangkan yang mencengkeram terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Tapi dimana sebaiknya _hyung_ harus sembunyi? Di kelas?_ Ani_, bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Di UKS? Tidak, tidak mungkin disana, terlalu berbahaya. Di laboratorium? Cih, itu tidak mungkin. Di aula? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi! Lalu dimana? Ayo Henry, ayo cepat berpikir! Pikirkan tempat yang paling aman!" Henry sibuk meracau sendiri tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana raut Sungmin yang melongo melihat setiap tingkahnya.

"Aku harus sembunyi dari apa, mochI?" Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan diotaknya.

"Tentu saja dari 'orang itu', hyung!"

_Orang itu siapa…?_ Batin Sungmin kembali.

"Ah! Apa di rumah _hyung_ ada seseorang?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "_Ne_, _eomma _ada di rumah.. tapi…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _hyung _harus pulang sekarang juga! Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengatakan pada Bummie _hyung_ kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan." Henry memotong perkataan Sungmin. Rautnya kini berbinar cerah, senyumnya terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangan yang kini sudah berganti menjadi menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Tapi kau jelaskan dulu ada apa, mochi~?" Sungmin bertanya jengah karena dari tadi ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan segala tindak-tanduk Henry Lau dihadapannya.

"Ayolah _hyung_, tidak ada waktu lagi. Kalau tidak buru-buru maka—"

.

Drrt drrt.

Drrt drrt.

.

Henry merogoh saku celana serangamnya saat merasakan getaran ponsel didalam sana. Ada panggilan masuk. Dan kata '_**Mimi Ge Calling'**_ yang terpampang dilayar _display smartphone_ miliknya, membuat Henry tanpa basa-basi langsung menjawab panggilan dari Mimi-nya itu.

"Yeo—"

(_"Kau pasti sudah mendengar cerita darinya, kan? Aku yakin setelah itu kau pasti tidak akan mau mengangkat panggilan dariku, makanya aku meminjam ponsel Mimi-mu tercinta agar kau mengangkat telepon dan mendengarkan semua perkataanku."_)

Henry menelan saliva-nya. Sesekali ia menatap Sungmin yang memandangnya penuh kebingungan. Ia menutup matanya erat saat mendengar orang dibalik ponselnya kembali membuka suaranya. _Tidak.. ini belum benar-benar terlambat, belum terlambat._ Batin Henry kalut.

(_"…kau mengerti? Baiklah, sampai jumpa, mochi~"_)

—**klik!**

Panggilan itu terputus.

Dalam sekejap Henry langsung menarik lengan Sungmin ke arah pintu, tepat saat ia memasukan kembali ponsel_ touchscreen_-nya kedalam saku celana. Sungmin yang tidak siap menerima tarikan tangan Henry hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar dan mengikuti setiap tarikan tangan _namja _China itu.

.

.

Drap drap drap!

Drap drap drap!

Drap drap drap!

.

"Bummie _hyung_, tolong beritahu guru kelasmu kalau Minnie _hyung _sedang tidak enak badan."

Oh, bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau Henry sedang menelepon seseorang. Entah sejak kapan Henry mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali.

"_Ne_, _gwaenchana_. Pulang sekolah aku akan kerumahnya untuk mengantarkan tasnya. _Gomawo hyung_, _annyeong_."

Henry memasukkan lagi ponsel berwarna metalik itu kedalam saku seragamnya.

"Semoga tidak terlambat.." Henry berucap pelan.

Sungmin tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namja didepannya sungguh-sungguh membuatnya harus berpikir keras.

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

_It's late…_

Hanya itu yang terlintas dibenak Henry saat melihat seseorang menatapnya dari gerbang sekolah mereka. _Namja_ yang menatapnya itu sedang menyunggingkan senyum simpul sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel berwarna hitam ditangannya, Henry tahu benar itu ponsel milik siapa. Dan saliva-nya kembali berat untuk ia telan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi mengenai rencana lain untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin _hyung_-nya.

_Sedangkan Sungmin?_

_Namja_ manis itu kini terlihat menatap orang didepan sana dengan raut sedih, walaupun tak terpungkiri kalau pipinya merona saat melihat senyum yang terpajang diwajah orang tersebut. Ia pikir _namja _didepan sana sedang marah kepadanya, terbukti dari tak satupun ia mendapat pesan ataupun telepon dari _namja_ itu kemarin dan hari ini selain dari Henry. Dan melihat _namja_ itu kini berdiri tak kurang dari limabelas meter, entah bagaimana membuatnya sedikit berdilema. Disatu sisi ia merasa sangat senang, namun disisi yang lain ia sesungguhnya bingung…kenapa ia bisa ada di sekolahnya sekarang?

.

Tap tap tap.

Tap tap tap.

.

_Namja _didepan sana melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mereka berdua. Jantung Henry dan Sungmin dibuat berdebar kencang, meski dengan arti debaran yang sangat jauh berbeda. Sungmin diliputi dengan kegugupan dan bahagia, sedangkan Henry.. diliputi ketakutan dan kecemasan.

"Ini. Ponsel _namjachingu_-mu ku kembalikan, katakan padanya kalau aku sangat berterima kasih."

Henry menerima ponsel tersebut masih dengan raut wajah _blank_. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau genggaman tangannya dan Sungmin kini sudah terlepas,

"Dan aku juga sangat teramat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengantarkan Minnie-ku sampai ke bawah, **Zhou Henry**."

Orang itu pun berlalu menuju keluar areal sekolah, bersama dengan seorang _namja_ manis yang kini berada didalam kungkungan tangan kanannya. Ia meninggalkan _namja_ imut lain yang saat ini sedang mengumpulkan berbagai pecahan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Zhou Henry…?"

Kedua alis _namja_ imut itu menukik tajam.

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

Sungmin menyerngit saat dirasanya ia tidak sedang berada disekitaran rumahnya. Ia memandangi sekeliling dari kaca mobil yang ia naiki, dan ia berani bertaruh kalau ini sungguh bukan daerah tempatnya tinggal. Selama diperjalanan ia hanya menundukan kepalanya, ia masih merasa malu sekaligus cemas kalau _namja_ disampingnya ini akan membahas mengenai kejadian kemarin. Ia masih tidak sanggup untuk membicarakan tentang hal itu, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa jika _namja _disampingnya benar-benar mengungkit perkataannya kemarin. Karena pikirannya itulah, selama mobil berjalan menjauhi sekolah ia sama sekali tidak melihat kemana-mana melainkan menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya diatas lutut.

.

Ckit!

.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap kaget saat mobil itu terhenti dipelataran parkir sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Kurasa apartemen lebih baik ketimbang rumah." Ucapan _namja_ itu semakin membuat Sungmin bingung.

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Kenapa semua kelihatannya senang membuatku pusing hari ini?!_ Teriak namja itu dalam hati.

.

Greb.

Syut!

.

_OMO_?! O.O

Ya tuhan.. sudah berapa lama _namja _manis ini berpikir, kenapa begitu sadar ia tiba-tiba sudah berada digendongan seorang _namja_ tampan. Baru kali ini ia digendong dengan cara _bridal_, dan yang semakin membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang adalah yang menggendongnya dengan cara ini adalah sang_ namjachingu_.

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyu…?"

Raut penuh tanya dan suara lirih Sungmin tak mendapat respon apa-apa, melainkan dengan langkah sang penggendong yang berjalan menyusuri pelataran apartemen kemudian memasuki gedung dengan tinggi menjulang itu.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

_**Apartment Room No. 1037 —**_** Pkl. 08:40 KST**

**.**

Bahkan selama di lift pun tak satu pun dari mereka bersuara, hingga akhirnya mereka tepat berada didepan pintu salah satu kamar apartemen. Sungmin mengeratkan pergelangan tangannya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun saat tak sengaja dua orang _ahjumma_ melintas dan menatap mereka sambil terkikik. Sungmin sudah sangat malu! Sejak di_ lobby_ utama bawah, sudah banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan, tak jarang pula ada yang menggelengkan kepala sambil bergumam '_anak muda jaman sekarang_', serta berbagai macam reaksi lainnya.

Sungmin sudah terlalu malu untuk mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu!

.

Ting.

Cklek!

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, kini pintu apartemen ber-_password_ itu sudah terbuka. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan yang berada diperpotongan lutut Sungmin untuk memencet tombol yang berada disebelah kenop pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, dan segera menutup pintunya dengan kaki kiri. Pintu pun terkunci secara otomatis. Beri garis tebal pada kalimat **TERKUNCI** barusan.

Sungmin memandangi interior kamar apartemen itu. **Mewah**. Kalimat pertama itulah yang terlintas dibenaknya saat melihat bagaimana _TV Plasma 42 inch_ terpasang apik didinding ruangan itu, juga dengan sofa berwarna jingga keemasan yang menjadi tempat duduk didepan TV besar itu. Jangan lupakan perlengkapan _home-theater_ dan _PS4_ yang terpasang sebagai komponen pelengkap _TV Plasma_ tersebut. Ini sungguh mewah, padahal baru satu ruangan saja yang ia lihat. Bagaimana kalau—

.

Blam.

.

Lamunan Sungmin terhenti saat yang menjadi fokusnya berubah dari '_Expensive Living Room_' menjadi '_Extraordinary Bed Room'_. Benar sekali, kamar tidur. Kamar tidur yang tak kalah mewahnya dari ruangan depan. Komputer, laptop, _TV Plasma 39 inch_, perlengkapan _PS3_, dan lain sebagainya melengkapi kamar yang seluas satu-setengah kali lipat dari luas kamarnya dirumah. Ah.. _namja_ ini benar-benar orang kaya, padahal ia saja masih terkejut dengan mobil sport metalik yang saat ini terpakir di _basement _bawah.

Masih dalam masa transisinya, Sungmin dapat merasakan kalau Kyuhyun mulai menjatuhkannya dengan lembut dikasur _king-size_ dengan_ bedcover_ biru laut disana. Lamunan Sungmin seperti membuatnya ketinggalan banyak memori sejak tadi.

Setelah menjatuhkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja komputer. Mengambil lembaran kertas dan kembali melangkah menuju Sungmin yang sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur.

"Kim HyunA menyentuh kedua tanganmu selama tigapuluh detik."

_Eh?_

"Jung Yunho merangkul pundakmu selama dua menit."

_Ehh?_

"Lee Sunkyu memeluk tubuhmu selama limabelas detik."

_Apa maks…?_

"Im Yoona merangkul tangan kirimu selama lima menit."

_A-apa maksud…?_

"Lalu,…

.

.

.

—Jay mencium bibirmu selama lima detik."

.

**DEG!**

.

Kedua bola mata Sungmin membulat sempurna, tepat saat Kyuhyun menatapnya kembali dengan sorot mata yang lain dari biasanya. Bahkan senyum lembut yang kerap kali ia lihat pun kini sudah berubah menjadI sangat, sangat teramat lain dari yang biasanya ditampilkan _namja_ didepannya itu. Sungmin tdak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya sekarang ia paham maksud '**berbahaya**' yang diucapkan Henry saat di atap sekolah tadi. Entah sejak kapan seluruh bulu kuduknya sudah meremang hebat. Mungkin karena faktor _AC_, Sungmin dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sudah menggigil.

"K-kyu…" Sungmin berusaha membuka suaranya, meski tetap saja terdengar begitu pelan dan agak gemetar.

.

Srak srak.

.

Kyuhyun membuang lembaran kertas itu kesembarang arah. Matanya tak putus memandang Sungmin, bahkan langkahnya pun tak berhenti jua ke tempat Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya kedua lutut _namja _tampan itu menyentuh ujung kaki Sungmin yang masih menggunakan sepatu.

"Yang ku sebutkan tadi baru hal-hal yang terjadi dua minggu terakhir ini, yang lainnya masih tersimpan dengan aman didalam _folder_-ku dan juga dalam kepalaku."

"Eh?" Sungmin dapat merasakan kalau Kyuhyun kini sedang membuka kedua sepatu beserta kaus kakinya, lalu menaruhnya dilantai.

"Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah ku lakukan setelah itu bukan?"

.

**Deg deg.**

.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini menjalar disekitar pergelangan kaki Sungmin, mengelusnya dengan pelan lalu masuk kedalam dan berhenti dibetisnya. Bulu kuduk Sungmin kembali meremang, meski bukan lagi karena rasa takut apalagi karena dinginnya _AC_. _Rasanya sedikit…asing._ Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi merasakan telapak tangan yang terus-terusan mengelus kedua betisnya membuanya agak pening. Namun ia yakin rasa pening ini bukan dalam konteks menyakitkan.

"Hmm.. kau tidak tahu bukan? Setelah _namja_ bernama Jay itu menciummu, aku langsung mencari info mengenainya? Selengkap-lengkapnya, bahkan sampai apa hubunganmu dengannya. Begitu pun dengan orang-orang lain yang kusebutkan barusan, dan masih banyak lagi." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari kaki Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit kehilangan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan itu. "Tapi sayangnya, hanya kelima orang itu saja yang belum kuberi '**sesuatu**' untuk memebuat mereka jera. Kupikir karena mereka adalah kenalanmu, aku akan berbaik hati sedikit dan tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa. Ah, pada yang lain pun aku berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Kukira kau tidak akan suka kalau memiliki_ namjachingu_ yang begitu posesif, tapi ternyata…" ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sungmin dan mendekatkannya kesekitar mulut.

.

.

.

"…kau justru ingin aku memperlihatkan kecemburuanku padamu, hem?"

.

_Lick lick lick._

.

"Ngghh…"

Sungmin merasa sedikit geli saat lidah basah Kyuhyun menjilati kedua telapak tangannya. Ini sungguh aneh, seharusnya Sungmin merasa jijik saat saliva Kyuhyun bertebaran disekitar tangan dan lengannya. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang perutnya malah terasa bergejolak, rasanya seperti ada bulu-bulu halus didalam rongga perutnya.

"Satu detik dibayar satu menit, dan satu menit dibayar satu jam. Bukankah cara cemburu itu cukup adil?"

Kyuhyun langsung memasukan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk tangan kanan Sungmin kedalam mulutnya, ia pun segera mengulumnya lembut.

"Nhh... ngh.. Kyuhh…" padahal hanya jari saja, tapi kenapa rasanya pikiran Sungmin sudah berpencar tak tentu arah.

Selama mengulum jari-jemari tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam sang_ namja_ manis. Merebaknya lebar dan mengelus perut ber-abs samar milik Sungmin. Ia menggelitik kulit perut Sungmin dengan teratur, hingga akhirnya sampai dikedua tonjolan yang sudah agak mengeras diatas dada Sungmin. Tak membuang waktu, tangan itu pun memelintirnya dengan pelan dan teratur.

"Ah! Khhhh… jangan…ahh.. dicubhitthh… nggh…" Sungmin meracau dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari Sungmin dari mulutnya, ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana saliva kini sudah membanjiri kedua tangan Sungmin. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya menatap kedua f_oxy_ Sungmin, dapat dilihatnya kalau pandangan mata Sungmin sudah mulai berkabut. Ia tahu sedikit dorongan saja bisa menjebol pertahanan_ namja_ kelinci ini. Senyumnya dengan cepat membentuk seringai. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin justru merasa kalau Kyuhyun-nya seribu kali lebih tampan dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak mau dicubit? Bagaimana kalau begini?"

.

Cup!

.

"Hyaahhhhh!" Sungmin terlonjak saat _nipple _kirinya terasa basah dan hangat, sebelum akhirnya berangsur-angsur memanas. Kyuhyun mengecupnya, setela itu menjilat lalu mengemutnya sedikit kasar. Sungmin seperti sedang memberikan ASI pada bayi, meskipun yang ini bukan bayi melainkan _namja _tinggi dengan wajah tampan.

Kyuhyun menekan-nekan puting yang sudah mengeras itu dengan lidahnya, sedangkan _nipple_ yang lain ia manjakan dengan tangannya. Kegiatan itu berlanjut bergantian, menurut Kyuhyun masing-masing bagian harus adil. _Yah, kalimat itu cukup ia saja yang memahaminya._

.

Cpk.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan hisapannya saat rasa hambar mulai memasuki indera perasanya, ia butuh pemanis yang lain. Dan_ spot_ pundak putih bersih dihadapannya menjadi target yang tepat.

"Rangkulan pundak Jung Yunho itu, bukankah harus segera ku hapus?"

Selesai berucap begitu, Kyuhyun langsung menyerukan kepalanya keperpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mengigit-gigit daerah sana, lalu menghisapnya, dan kemudian menjilatnya. _Voila_! Tanda keunguan berhasil ia buat dalam waktu singkat. Napas Sungmin sudah putus-putus saat pertama kali ia merasa gigi Kyuhyun menancap dikulit pundaknya, ia hanya bisa melenguh dan mencengkeram punggung _namja_ tampan itu.

**o0o**

Entah sudah berapa menit, namun yang jelas kedua pundak yang tadinya puth bersih itu, sekarang sudah berubah warna. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun mengecapi dan menandai seluruh pundaknya tanpa rasa lelah, padahal ia saja sudah hampir kehabisan napas karena terus-terusan melenguh dan mencakar-cakar _bedcover _yang tak lagi rapi.

"Hah hah hah… Kyuhhh…nghhh ahh! Nghh…" Sungmin hanya bisa meracau lirih. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal ditubuh bagian bawahnya, ah bukan, bagian bawah tubuh **MEREKA** maksudnya.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah frustasi Sungmin, sesungguhnya ia pun juga merasa tersiksa. Mungkin memang harus bergerak cepat…

"_Ne_, aku mengerti sayang.. sepertinya kita butuh pelepasan segera."

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap, kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak paham maksud Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tidak bertanya apa-apa.. terlebih saat ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan bergerak melepas sabuk dipinggangnya. Tangan itu bergerak gesit, karena tahu-tahu sudah mulai menarik celana seragamnya kebawah. Kenapa ia bisa tidak sadar saat restleting dan pengait celananya dibuka?

_Baik, ini bukan saatnya membahas hal itu_.

Sungmin hanya mengikuti naluri untuk menaikan sedikit pinggulnya, membuat kedua pelapis bawahnya itu tanggal dari tubuhnya. Kulitnya menerpa angin _AC_ yang membuatnya sedikit menggigil, sebelum kembali tertubruk oleh tubuh lain yang menggelung kakinya dalam kehangatan.

"Sekarang saatnya menghapus jejak dipipi dan bibirmu~"

Kyuhyun menyerongkan kepalanya dan segera menyerang pipi _chubby_ milik Sungmin, giginya ia keluarkan untuk menggigit-gigit kecil kedua pipi Sungmin secara bergantian. Prinsipnya masih sama, setiap jengkal harus mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing, tak kurang tapi boleh lebih. Apakah egois? _Yah, sekali lagi.. cukup ia saja yang mengerti hal itu._

Tak membuang waktu yang lama, begitu selesai dengan pipi (yang kini sudah memerah serta terlihat guratan-guratan dan jejak saliva) Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir _pinkish _yang sejak tadi terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan halus. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung melumatnya kasar, ia tahu kalau saat ini Sungmin sudah tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang lembut-lembut lagi. _Namja _manis dibawah rengkuhannya ini membutuhkan yang lebih, yang lebh dari sekedar kecupan lembut dan halus. Melainkan ciuman yang sarat akan tuntutan, mungkin sedikit persis seperti saat ciuman pertama mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

Cpk cpk.

Cpk cpk cpk!

.

Kecapan antara dua buah bibir berbeda karakter itu menghasilkan suara yang memenuhi areal luas disana. Bahkan mereka yang melakukannya sendiri pun dapat mendengar bagaimana bunyi bibir mereka yang saling beradu, sangat teratur dan terasa sensual di telinga masing-masing. Sungmin meremas-remas rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun, menyuarakan betapa hebatnya _namja_ itu dalam menginvasi setiap sudut mulutnya. Bahkan ia pun tidak sadar dengan seragam yang sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya. Juga tidak sadar saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjalar kembali ditubuhnya, dimulai dari leher, dada, perut, dan berakhir pada gundukan daging yang berdiri tegak menusuk selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Begitu sampai, Kyuhyun langsung meremasnya!

"Uph—aaaaaaarggghhhhhhh!"

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya saat tangan terampil Kyuhyun langsung memijat kejantanannya lembut. Ciuman mereka pun terlepas.

"Uhhh ahh… uhhh ahh… nggahhh… Kyuhhh! Kyu! Kyuhhhh!"

Sungmin hanya bisa dibuat meracau tak karuan saat remasan itu berubah cepat, ditambah dengan lehernya yang kembali di dominasi oleh mulut panas Kyuhyun.

_Gila, ini benar-benar membuatnya gila!_ Teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Ia tidak habis pikir akan pasrah saja saat tubuhnya dikerjai habis-habisan oleh sang _namjachingu_. Namun mengingat bahwa yang sedang menjamah tubuhnya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, entah kenapa membuat hati Sungmin membuncah penuh rasa bahagia. Ia jadi ingat cerita Henry kemarin.

**.**

**.**

"_Saat itu Mimi ge langsung meneyeret dan menyetubuhiku didalam kamar hotel, ketika ia melihatku sedang dirangkul mesra oleh orang yang tidak kukenal. Dia bilang seluruh tubuhku hanya boleh terdapat baunya, makanya jejak orang itu harus di hapus dengan cara 'itu'. Bukankah ia terdengar sangat konyol?"_

Meski suaranya terdengar marah, tapi Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Henry merona dan bibirnya sedang mengulum senyum saat berucap begitu.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terus mendesah saat remasan itu terasa semakin menggelitk perutnya. Kumpulan kapas itu sudah berubah menjadi jutaan kupu-kupu. Rasanya sungguh memabukan, terlebih saat sebuah golakan mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar. Ini pasti—eng? Tunggu… selain dirinya sepertinya Sungmin dapat merasakan tusukan lain diperutnya, jangan-jangan…

"Aku tahu kau dapat, eegh, merasakannya kannh?"

"Ehhh…? Ahh uhhh…"

"Aku sudah _hard_, sayang."

.

**Deg deg.**

.

Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak kecil karena kejantanannya masih diremas-remas oleh tangan lebar Kyuhyun. Tapi pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir… _haruskah mereka melakukannya? Apa tidak apa-apa?_

"Tapi—egh! Akuhh ah… besok masihh ahh…sekolahh, Kyuhhh… aghh! Ahh…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya barusan, sebelum akhirnya dalam hitungan detik tangannya kembali aktif memijat-mijat '**benda**' milik_ namja_ manis itu. Senyumnya tertarik dengan sempurna membentuk seringai mempesona.

.

Pijit.

Pijit.

Pijit.

.

Sedikit lagi…

Dan—

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kyuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Semburan putih susu nan kental langsung membanjiri tangan kiri Kyuhyun, beberapa muncrat ke tubuh berbalut kemeja hijau milik Kyuhyun, beberapanya lagi sudah merembes sampai kekasur besar milik sang tuan rumah. Ini orgasme pertama disepanjang hidup Lee Sungmin, dan rasanya? Jangan ditanya. Sungguh membuatnya mabuk!

"Hah hah hah." Sungmin menutup matanya erat, dadanya naik turun saat cairan cintanya sudah berhenti keluar dari ujung testisnya. Sungguh, meski hanya sekali namun sudah membuat tenaganya terkuras habis.

Kyuhyun menjilati tangan berbalut cairan putih kental itu tanpa rasa jijik, ia terkekeh saat melihat raut lelah Sungmin. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, besok _namja_-nya ini masih harus sekolah, untung saja belum sampai ke permainan inti. Kalau tidak? Jangan harap Sungmin bisa pulang malam ini!

"Kyuhh lelahhh…" Sungmin sedikit merengek saat matanya terasa begitu berat. Kemarin ia kurang tidur karena teralu banyak menangis, dan saat pagi malah seluruh napasnya yang harus dikuras habis-habisan. Rasanya sungguh mengantuk sekali.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa pelan. "_Cha_, kalau begitu ayo kita tidur saja. Nanti sore aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kau bisa tidur selama tujuh jam kalau kau mau, _chagi_."

"Eung…!" Sungmin mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya ia menelungkupkan kepalanya dilengan kokoh Kyuhyun, matanya secara cepat langsung terpejam dalam kantuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia pun mengambil selimut yang hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan langsung menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Tubuh lengkap dirinya, dan tubuh telanjang kekasihnya tercinta.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan segan-segan kalau kau membuatku cemburu, _chagiya_. Karena kau adalah milikku, hanya milikku." Ucapannya diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di pelipis Sungmin yang dibasahi keringat. Ia tahu perkataannya tidak didengar oleh _namja_ manis yang kini sudah terpejam lelap, tapi biarlah, yang penting ia sudah menunjukan sisinya yang lain pada sang _namja_ miliknya secara jujur dan terang-terangan. Meskipun yah…belum tuntas-tuntas banget -_- #poorKyu

Dalam sekejap, otak jeniusnya sudah mengingat sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahunya sesuatu."

Sekaligus berpikir untuk menuntaskan '_miliknya_' sendiri dikamar mandi.

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

_**.**_

_**Lee Sungmin's Room**_** — Pkl. 21:37 KST**

**.**

Salah satu gendang telinganya terasa akan segera copot akibat terus-terusan mendengar seluruh pertayaan dan kekhawatiran Henry padanya. Ia tidak tahu dari mana bocah mochi itu memiliki tenaga untuk bertanya terus-menerus dalam satu helaan napas, dan hal itu sukses membuat telinga kanannya pengang dan berdengung hebat. Untunglah ia berhasil menjawab seluruh kekhawatiran Henry, hingga akhirnya si mochi mengerti kalau _hyung_-nya baik-baik saja dan mau berhenti menulikan telinganya dengan suara kencangnya itu. Dalam empatpuluh menit, pembicaraan mereka ditelepon pun selesai.

Namun Sungmin masih memikirkan sedikit penjelasan mencengangkan dari Henry…

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung, aku akan jujur padamu.. sebenarnya…yang menyarankan Mimi ge untuk melakukan '__**itu**__' padaku jika ia merasa cemburu adalah Kui Xian. Kui Xian pernah berkata pada Mimi ge kalau '__**kecemburuan harus dibayar dengan seadil-adilnya'**__, dia bilang seperti itu waktu mereka berdua sedang duel PS3 di apartemen Kui Xian."_

Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya,

"_Waktu itu Mimi ge hanya bertanya; '__**apakah kau pernah cemburu pada orang-orang yang dekat dengan Ming atau tidak**__', hanya itu saja. Dan apa hyung tahu apa jawaban Kui Xian? Dia bilang; '__**kau tidak tahu aku sangat ingin memberikannya hukuman karena berani membuatku cemburu, Mi! Tapi yah.. karena kurasa terlalu cepat dan aku tidak mau membuatnya membenciku, aku pun hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalku pada orang-orang yang sudah menyentuh kelinci milikku…bukankah mengancam orang lain itu sangat menyenangkan? Lagipula aku tidak ingin ia melihat betapa menyeramkannya aku saat sedang cemburu.. makanya lebih baik kau saja yang memakai ideku, bagaimana?**__'. Kalau tidak salah seperti itu."_

Mulut Sungmin membuka dengan lebar.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menunduk dalam.

_Itu artinya, selama ini ia sangat cemburu pada siapa pun yang dekat denganku? Begitu?_ Batinnya.

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan pemikirannya, ponsel pink miliknya kembali bergetar pelan.

.

_**One New Messege**_

.

_Pesan singkat? Tidak mungkin dari Henry kan? Padahal belum lima menit mereka menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka di telepon tadi._

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sungmin pun membuka pesan singkat itu.

Ternyata dari Kyuhyun, tapi…

…

_**Jeongmal mianhae**_**, Minnie,**

**Untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan ada urusan kampus.**

**Mungkin baru selesai dalam tiga-empat hari.. **_**mian**_

_**Jaljayo**_**, **_**saranghae **_

—_**Sender**_**: Kyunnie-nya Minnie**

…

.

.

.

.

—kenapa otaknya justru malah berpikir hal yang lain? o.O

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**THE END**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N ::**

**.**

Kyahahahahahahahahaahhahha maap yak NC-nya hanya seperempat, ideku buat NC lagi gak ngalir jadinya cuma segitu aja dehhh hehehe xDD

Mungkin NC yang sebenarnya baru bakal ada di sekuel selanjutnya, yahhh baru mungkin loh~ soalnya aku aja baru buat awalan chapter kedua -_- banyak-banyak berharap aja semoga ada NC disana, dan aku bakal berharap juga semoga FF itu banyak yang baca kkk! *modus ceritanya*

Oh iya, untuk yang menunggu FF "UM", jeongmal mianhe ne…flashdisk-ku keformat gara-gara laptop (pinjaman) yang kupake ternyata ada BANYAK virus-nya, dan dua chapter untuk FF itu keBABAT abis sama si virussss TT^TT kalo ada yang tau tentang virus " " tolong beritahu cara untuk menghapusnya, udah prustasi banget ama ntu pirussssssss hiks hiks hiksssss! D":

.

OKs, sepertinya itu aja yang bisa kusampaikan, selebihnya aku serahkan sama para pembaca apakah ingin memberikan review atau tidak :D karena mau ngga ngasih review pun chapter dua-nya alias chapter TERAKHIR udah ke-publish, jadi gak bakal berpengaruh apa-apa hahahahahahahahahaaa XD XD

Kalo masih berasa gantung, silakan baca sequel selanjutnya *promosi*

.

Jja, wanna gimme a **R-E-V-I-E-W** again? ^O^/


End file.
